Stay
by CrimsonMidnightKisses
Summary: PruHun. Non-Graphic Lemon. Oneshot. Erzsebet and Gilbert get a second chance of their one true love for each other and they are not going to give it up for the world. Rated M for the Lemon.


** AN: So, I actually was inspired to write something sweet and fluffy which seems to be rare. Anyways, this is just a simple PruHun lemon thing with lots of fluff. Rated M due to the lemon even though it's not graphic per say. Enjoy the feels.**

Hands were linked together as breaths were mixed in the small space that separated two lovers in the midst of their exchanges of affection. An albino male had made the first move into bringing the love of his lonely life closer to him physically as well as mentally. Her sweet face and beautiful eyes that sparkled when she looked up at him with her and the adoration for the other was clearly read in the varying shades of green. She had never been with anyone else and now it was time to finally let someone become her one and only. Gilbert hadn't believed her when she admitted bashfully about the fact that she had never been with anyone her whole life, but he appreciated his chance of her being only his.

Her husband Roderich never felt it necessary to consummate their marriage for two reasons. One, he was _very_ uninterested in women to start and secondly the only reason they married in the first place was due to politics, not love. As for the Romanian male that she had been seen with, there were a few things wrong with that entire relationship. Maybe if he had pushed and the tension between them had risen just a bit more, then they might have found themselves with an unpleasant sight in the morning, but luckily that was never the case. Another thing was that he wasn't interested in being with her, instead he desired a taste of the sweet blood he could only imagine that rushing through her veins. Last time Erzsebet checked, that wasn't even a kink among people or nations. Or was it?

Honestly, she really did not want to know about those things unless it included her yaoi fandom that somehow survived despite her budding relationship with Gilbert. Now, in this moment, she was ready to become the Prussian's completely. No politics, no memories, and no other thoughts plagued her mind as she felt him gently lay her down on the bed. His rough, work worn hands had become so gentle when he touched her and even the albino himself noticed how much she changed him. The normally loud mouthed and obnoxious male had become nervous, maybe even a little vulnerable, though he would never admit to it.

His little Hungarian warrior had made his cold heart melt away since the beginning of their new love and now he could feel it beating quickly in his chest as he placed the gentlest of kisses upon her elegantly arched neck. He pulled away to take off his own shirt and his fingers began to tremble as he pulled hers off as well. Clothes were removed entirely until they both laid there completely revealed to the other. Erzsebet hid her breasts with one arm nervously, biting her lip until she felt the Prussian's hand slowly pull her arm away. He didn't break eye contact as he did which in some way reassure her that she could trust him. Her heart was racing to the point where she thought the other could hear it fluttering in her chest when he leaned down to place faint kisses on each breast as if he was slowly worshipping her body in the most personal of ways.

He held onto her hips gently, massaging soft circles against her skin with his thumbs in an effort to relax her nerves. The most electrifying part of becoming one with another being was the feeling of bare skin against bare skin that caused chills to run down their spines. Erzsebet shuddered when she felt the silver haired man's torso being pressed up against hers and his hands slowly running down her thighs as he eased them apart. A mixture of excitement and fear had made itself apparent in her mind which caused her to close her eyes tightly as if she was on a rollercoaster that was about to take off. He held her close as he gently eased himself into her and kissed her flesh tenderly as he heard her gasp faintly from a pain that spread in her lower back.

It wasn't unbearable, but it was uncomfortable for her since she had never experienced such a thing before. Once the pain resided and Gilbert had whispered those sweet nothings into her ear, she nodded to give the albino the okay to move. His thrusts were strong, but tender enough to make Erzsebet feel as if she was floating on air. Their bodies moved together in the most breathtaking way that made them both tremble with pleasure and happiness. Their fingers intertwined with each other as the gentle love making continued without any disturbance in their time of peace with one another. Their hands and mouths explored each other's bodies while the pleasure made them forget the world around them along with any sense of time. A small moan slipped past the Hungarian's slightly parted lips and was answered with a soft kiss on her pale chest.

Any pain that she had felt had completely left her mind when a particular thrust made her hips twitch faintly in desire, and every time he moved back into her, she felt that pleasure run through her again. Her moans escalated as the Prussian began a faster pace with the intent of bringing them both to completion. A quiet call of the man's name had signified Erzsebet's first climax, but the albino continued to make love to her as if he never wanted to end their precious moment together. A faint sheen of sweat covered Gilbert's body as he felt his own nearing release begin to burn in his body. The Hungarian rocked her hips with each of the other's thrusts as she felt the sense of need in the other's movements, and he filled her with his essence as she climaxed with him. He rode out his orgasm which caused another release for the smaller nation that left them both breathless.

The Hungarian's hands held onto the man's shoulders weakly as shaky breaths were heard in the otherwise silent room. Gilbert pulled out of her and laid down next to Erzsebet as they both enjoyed the afterglow of the experience they had shared. Unfortunately, reality began to set in, but he ignored the feeling as he pulled his Erzsebet into his arms. There was some pain for the woman now that there wasn't any pleasure to mask it, but that didn't stop her from burying herself into his chest. Their bodies fit so perfectly together that it almost felt as if they were never meant to be with anyone else but each other. Soft kisses were exchanged as the feeling of satisfaction settled in, but another feeling settled in right next to it.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Erzsebet asked as she hid her face against the other's body to hide her reaction to the answer from him. The Prussian thought about it for awhile and weighed the options for the night even though he wanted to just stay forever. His mind was made up when he went to stroke her hair and he felt her flinch away from his hand. Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows as he gently held her and brushed out her hair with his fingers.

"Of course I'll stay with you," he responded as he kissed her temple. Erzsebet sighed heavily and she relaxed under the other's touch after the promise of one night melted her worry away.

"Do you ever have to leave? Can we just stay like this and pretend the rest of the world doesn't exist?" The woman asked as she kept her true emotions hidden, feeling rather open and vulnerable to him now. A certain kind of fear of being left now had almost made her sick with worry as she chewed on her lip and the Prussian did notice her sudden change of emotion.

"Well, I might need to get some clothes every once and awhile and taking showers is nice along with eating food, but other than that I really don't have to move ever again. I'm not going to leave you, Erzsebet. I've worked too long and too damn hard to let you out of my grasp now. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not." With that he shot her a toothy grin which reminded her of how much she really did love him. She burrowed down under the covers with him and felt herself fall into a deep sleep with the security of knowing he was going to be there when she woke up. Gilbert watched her fall asleep in his arms with the faintest hint of awestruck had made his eyes wide and he held her smaller form close to him.

"My sweet love, I have been waiting to lie here with you for a long time," the Prussian murmured quietly to not wake her from her delicate sleep. He probably should have told her his little secret, but that was for another night when he had the courage to tell her that this might as well have been his first time. The people he was forced to be with due to politics really didn't mean anything to him, not like how Erzsebet meant the world to him. They were just people or allies, and if he were to be given a second chance, he would have waited for his love. No, there was no need to tell her now because that was something of the past and all he wanted to do was look forward to the future, his future with his precious Erzsebet.

****He fell into a deep sleep as the earlier activities made him a bit tired, but he was afraid that he would would find himself alone so he held onto her tighter as he slept. Love is a tricky thing, especially between two nations, but somehow the wait was worth it all because now they could promise forever and actually mean it. Everything was perfect and the two slept peacefully side by side until the late morning rays would awaken them to let them find themselves still in each other's arms just like they both had been secretly dreaming they would one day. Now nothing could stop them from falling even more in love with each other, and they both cherished their second chance at love like a precious jewel that could break with the slightest touch. Everything was as it should have been from the beginning, but now their love was more appreciated from the experiences that they both carried before they were given this chance. It was really a chance of a lifetime and neither one had any intention of letting that slip from their fingertips.


End file.
